Ripper
by SasoDei1564
Summary: Women are being brutally murdered on the streets of London, but how is this related to Ciel and Sebastian? Set in the Victorian Era-a twist on the Jeck the Ripper arc in the anime. YAOI. Might include a lemon or two later, if people ask for it.
1. Chapter 1

I'm only doing this for the first chapter: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Toboso Yana does.

* * *

_It was a cold, cold day in Whitechapel. Breaths turned white in the air, and the crunching of frost could be heard underfoot. It was nighttime, and not many civilians dared to wander outside, preferring instead to stay in their homes, where it was safe and warm._

* * *

_Sighing, Mary Ann Nichols decided it was time to head home. She had spent enough time in the brothel, and any more would make her husband suspicious. Stepping out, she shivered, realizing how cold the weather was beginning to get, while berating herself for not wearing something warmer. Right now, all Mary wanted to do was to go home and sleep. Her gait was unsteady, but she wasn't drunk-heaven's no! She had given up her drunken habits ages ago, and though they still came back to bite her, she had refused to give in to the temptation of drinking all her worries away._

_Mary shuddered. This part of town was quite unfamiliar to her, and for some reason, made her fearful. She quickened her steps, intent on returning home, when she suddenly had the premonition that someone was watching her. Glancing behind her, she found that the dimly lit streets were void of any life. No one was around._

_She began walking again, this time even more hurried than before. Blast this part of town, and blast her for being so superstitious! Forcing herself to calm down, she slowed her steps, and decided that, it wouldn't hurt to peek behind her again. But just once though. And that's what she did. but this time, she was not alone._

_It was a man, or, she thought it was. His face was shrouded in shadow, and he wore dark clothing. The dull lights of the lanterns did nothing to help her vision. The scene was quite ominous, really. Mary spun around, instinct kicking in, and began to run._

* * *

Ciel was having a bad day. There were piles and piles of paperwork to be done, and he simply didn't have the energy to deal with them. Not to mention, Bard had burned down the kitchen. Twice. Why he hired that man as a cook, he'll never know. Ciel sighed, massaging his temple with the tips of his fingers. On top of that, Maylene had broken another set of dishes, and Finny had utterly destroyed the garden.

Yes, Ciel was having a _very_ bad day.

Another sigh escaped his mouth, and his eyes closed in frustration. Why couldn't they be more like Sebastian?

Ciel opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Speaking of Sebastian, where was he? The young earl hadn't seen him since the demon served him breakfast this morning. Deciding that he needed a break, anyway, Ciel rang for his butler.

Immediately, there was a knock on the door.

"You may enter," ordered Ciel.

The door opened, and a man stepped in. He was dressed head to toe in black, and the only splash of color on him were his white gloves, pale skin, and bright garnet eyes. His ebony hair was messy, but it suited him, its appearance making him look even more handsome. Gently shutting the door behind him, he proceeded to walk to his master's side.

"You called, Bocchan?" The man asked, red eyes gazing calmly into Ciel's royal blue ones.

"I want to go out," said the younger, "Prepare the carriage."

Sebastian smiled and bent at the waist, his contract hand held over where one's heart should be.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

How was it? Did you guys like it? Sorry if anything's misspelled, I've been using WordPad, since I don't have Microsoft Word...

This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction! Should I continue?

Reviews are treasured :)


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you that are confused: the scenes with Mary are flashbacks. Ciel has not found out about her...yet.

* * *

_She was running, her feet crunching noisily on the frosted alleyways of London. She didn't dare stop, for fear of her pursuer catching up. However, she didn't know how much longer her legs could hold her up. Adrenaline had spiked through her body, causing her legs to become strong and quick, but now that the immediate threat had vanished, her limbs turned to jelly, and she dropped to the ground, slouching against the alley wall._

_"And just where do you think you're going, Miss Nichols?"_

_Mary jumped. Who was this man? Why was he chasing her? How did he sneak up on her so quickly? Was she-?_

_A sharp pain raced through her body, and blood began to pour from her neck. Mary began to panic, bringing her hands up to clutch and tear and the jagged wound. Blood stained her fingertips. It dripped down onto the cobblestone pathway, slowly seeping in between the cracks until the road was filled with it. She would've screamed in agony, if not for her vocal chords; they had been slit with the brutal slash. Eyes wide, she could only stare at her attacker. It was then that she saw his face._

_"Y-you!" She mouthed, recognition clearing her eyes for a brief moment. Something in her attacker changed, and within seconds, a second cut was delivered to her fragile, exposed neck. Mary died in less than a minute, her eyes bloodshot and mouth agape, as if she were screaming._

_The murderer grinned._

_Now the real fun began._

* * *

The carriage was prepared, and Ciel was ready to leave the blasted confines of his mansion. He wanted out, and he wanted it _now_, goddamnit! It was easy to tell that Ciel was not in a good mood.

Sebastian only sighed and shook his head. His master could be such a child at times. But what was he to expect? His Bocchan was only thirteen.

The ride was completely silent, save for the light clopping sound of the horses, and the everyday bustle of the city. Ciel was staring out the window, chin propped up on a fist. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"Bocchan?"

A grunt was his reply.

"May I inquire where we are going?" Sebastian asked, not ruffled at all with his master's grumpy nature.

"Nowhere important." Ciel muttered, "Just to Lau's place. I need to see if he has information about any new businesses going on around here."

Sebastian smiled. "Of course, Bocchan."

The remainder of the ride was fairly quiet, and it wasn't long before the carriage stopped in front of a deserted alley.

* * *

So there's chapter two!

Flames will be used to burn the homework I should be doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_The killer stood up, wiping his bloodstained hands on his coat. Sneering, he gave one last look to Mary's mutilated body, turned up his collar, and walked away as if it was perfectly normal to be strolling around the streets of London at midnight._

_It took a while for the body to be discovered, but once it was, a shrill scream pierced the air. The murderer stifled a snicker, imagining the look on the detector's face._

_The woman screamed again. The scene in front of her was terrifyingly gruesome. She covered her eyes, a low moan escaping from her parted lips. Why, oh why did she decide to walk down this road at this particular time? And that poor, poor woman. To have been murdered like that…_

_Unable to hold in her disgust any longer, the woman turned to the side and proceeded to throw up against the brick wall. Bile splashed upon her shoes and skirt, but she didn't care. Vomit spewed onto the ground, bits of it splashing on top of the victim's face. When at last the stream of stomach acid stopped, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, turned, and ran out of the alleyway, screaming for help._

_Behind her, the lifeless body of Mary Ann Nichols lay sitting in a pool of congealed blood, her abdomen violently torn open, her genitals and other organs spewing out of the incision and gushing onto her pale legs. _

_Her neck was no better, with red streams running down the slim column, and flecks of fluid speckled here and there on her face and bosom. _

_It would take at least fifteen minutes for the officials to arrive._

* * *

"Bocchan."

Ciel stirred, but refuse to open his eyes.

"Bocchan, it's time to wake up. You have a lesson at 10:00, and Her Majesty's sent a letter."

The young earl still refused to budge.

Sebastian sighed.

"If you don't get up... No sweets for a week."

At this, Ciel dragged himself out of bed, grumbling about 'stupid butlers' and something about 'never letting him sleep in'. Sebastian smirked. It seems his little trick had worked.

"Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. Side dishes of toasts, scones, and compagne have been prepared. Which one would you like?"

"...The scone..." The younger ground out, still a bit upset.

Sebastian finished dressing his young master, and he stood up, awaiting orders.

"Today's plans?" asked Ciel.

"You will see the authority on Monarch Study, Professor Hugh," he replied, "And after that, your schedule is free for the rest of the day. When would you like to see the letter?"

_"_Right now," commanded the earl.

"As you wish," Sebastian said, and proceeded to reveal the letter. Ciel took it, broke the seal, and began to read.

_My dear Earl_, it began, _I apologize for calling you into this, but there seems to be someone that has been disturbing the peace. They call him 'Jack the Ripper', and he's known for his brutal method of killing. His latest victims have all been female, more specifically, prostitutes. I've attached some information on the victims below, and I trust you to stop this madman before he hurts another. Signed, The Queen._

_Victims:_

_Mary Ann Nichols, found at 3:40 am on Friday, August 31, 1888 in Whitechapel. Her throat was severed deeply with two cuts, and the lower part of the abdomen was partly ripped open. Autopsies show that the wounds on the neck and abdomen were made with the same knife._

_Annie Chapman, found at 6:00 am on Saturday, September 8, 1888 in Spitalfields. Throat was also severed with two cuts, and abdomen was slashed completely open. Her uterus was not found at the scene._

Ciel let his body drop backwards onto the bed. _How bothersome_, he thought. Now he had to find this 'Jack the Ripper', which would waste precious time. It would have to be done, though, as it was a direct order from the Queen herself.

"Cancel the lesson today," ordered Ciel, "I've got more pressing matters to handle."

Sebastian bowed, then exited the room, and Ciel was left to ponder about the recent murders.


End file.
